


Hope for the Good Times

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Witch Phil Lester, creative depiction of mental health issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: The recluse Town Witch, Phil decides to move into the forest for some peace and quiet, but instead, he found someone special.





	Hope for the Good Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My queen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+queen).



> I made this for my Dear Friend, may the sun shine bright for you soon.

Through the forest, down the main path and skiving off it at the big tree lived the recluse but extremely friendly town’s witch.

 

Phil loved to help people from the village, but he disliked greatly the constant noise and chatter, the smell of farm animals that seemed to stick to your clothes, and above all, he hated social interaction. So he decided to move to his current location and asked of the towners that they seek him only when they needed his service.

 

With a pass of the wand he had asked all of his belongings to jump into his magical suitcase, and with his black cat in tow, he’d marched into his new home.

 

At that time, there hadn’t been a home per se, but he quickly solved that problem. He kindly asked the trees around the clearing to extend their roots to provide some structure. Then, he placed some pumpkins and flowers all around for decoration but felt like something was missing.

 

He observed his modest house from all angles until he realized what it was, climbing plant!. Yes, that would provide shelter from the elements, filling any gaps left by the trees while granting the tiny house with fresh air. Using his hands, he gently nudged the tree roots creating many windows, to let the sunlight in and nodded in approval.

 

Finally, he entered his little abode and tapped his wand on the suitcase to let everything out. Hopping and jumping, the furniture, plates, tunics and toiletries all went to their places.

 

Once the door was in place and his cat laid purring on his bed, he felt like his work was complete. He would finally get the peaceful life he had always wished for.

 

Or so he thought until he heard a knock on the door. Phil sighed, he had promised to keep helping and he _did_ like to help, but he had thought he would get at least a day or two to settle in. He put on his biggest smile and opened the door.

 

There stood a young man, with bright chocolate eyes, soft brown curls and a sad dimple on his cheek. His soul shined in all the most beautiful colours. Sadly, he also had a small black demon perched on his shoulder, looking hatefully at Phil. The demon crossed its tiny arms and so did the man.

 

“Hello?” asked Phil confusedly.

 

“What are you doing here?” the man asked.

 

“I live here, I just moved in!” Phil smiled looking between the man’s face and the demon.

 

The hateful little creature whispered something into the man’s ear. “ _I_ live here, you need to leave.” The man said.

 

“ _I_ made this house, I’m not leaving,”  Phil frowned.

 

The man rolled his eyes huffing. “I mean that I built my house just around there and I like to live quietly and alone,” he said pointing to the big tree.

 

“I’m sorry. What’s your name?” Phil asked curiously.

 

“Dan, why?” he asked suspiciously.

 

“Hi, I’m Phil! I’m the town’s witch, maybe I could help you,” he said extending his hand.

 

The demon started stomping its little feet on Dan’s shoulder, but he shakily extended his hand and shook Phil’s.

 

“Help me with what?” he frowned.

 

“Come in, do you want some lime tree tea?” Phil said, gesturing to the chairs by the small wooden table.

 

Dan looked surprised, but after hesitating for a moment he entered and sat in one of the wooden chairs. His demon was trying to hold him back and bit his shoulder in an attempt to prevent him from entering.

 

“Do you feel inexplicably sad or empty sometimes?” Phil frowned.

 

The demon whispered something into Dan’s ear, making him tilt his head to the side “That’s just who I am. It’s not that bad, I’m just a really bad person.”

 

“I’m sure that’s not true,” Phil said, stirring the tea leaves in the kettle.”

 

The demon smiled and nodded, “You don’t know that,” said Dan. “You don’t know me!” he said angrily.

 

Phil’s cat jumped onto Dan’s lap and started purring and rubbing his little head on Dan’s hand, making his smile. The demon tried to scare him off, but the cat hissed at him, making him hide behind Dan’s neck and peek its little head to spy.

 

“Satan!” Phil scolded.

 

Dan’s hand froze on the cat’s arched back as he looked around.

 

“You don’t know if he likes cats, play nice!” he said pointing to the cat with his spoon.

 

Dan sighed in relief, his demon still hiding. “You were talking to your _cat_?”

  

“Of course,” said Phil pouring the tea. “What did you expect? Me having satan hanging around my house? No sir,” he said looking at the demon pointedly, “In this house, we don’t welcome demons!”

 

Satan meowed, sounding suspiciously like he was agreeing with Phil.

 

Phil put the cups in a tray and took a seat opposite to Dan. “It’s not your fault, Dan. Every time you feel like that, is caused by a demon,” Phil said patting Dan’s hand.

 

Dan frowned, “What do you mean by that?” The demon tried to say something but Satan looked at him menacingly.

 

“You have a demon attached to you. Feeding you lies, dragging you down, trying to keep you from other people. From happiness,” he answered sadly.

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Because I can see it. It’s hiding from my cat right behind your neck.”

 

Dan took his hand and pressed it to the back of his head, lowering it slowly but he couldn’t feel anything solid. Just a wave of emptiness spreading through him. “I can’t feel anything,” Dan said lowering his head.

 

“That’s the problem. Most people can’t actually see the demon. They are invisible to humans because that’s part of what they do. They want you to think this is all _you_ , that it’s not a real thing, but I can assure you it _really_ is,” Phil smiled at him looking right into his eyes.

 

At that moment, Dan felt a little hope. He wanted to believe what the witch was saying, but he had been so sure that this was part of his personality that he couldn’t help but feel sceptical. “Can you help me with it?” he asked with bright eyes.

 

“I can not fight the demon for you, Dan, I absolutely would if I could. But I can be here for you, listen to your every thought no matter how dark or unimportant who think it is; you can always count on me. The fight will be yours alone, but I will accompany you every step of the way, even if I don’t have all the right answers.”

 

“Where do I start?” Dan asked.

 

“For now, you just need to focus on the fact that _this_ \- this moment will not last forever. One day the sun will shine on you, you just need to hope for the good times.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/179424570236/hope-for-the-good-times/)
> 
> Comments and kudos would be appreciated!


End file.
